Solarn
I øst, bag de store tinder, hvor sletterne er så store at forsætter længere end øjet rækker, der ligger et land. Landet hvor Ulms Sunmetal findes. Hvor lichen Zarroth konstant er en trussel. Hvor Crowstrider’s er til. Hvor gamle ruiner gemmer skatte verden ikke har set i flere tusinde år. Der ligger Solarn. ---- Hovedstad: Ethilion Religion: Ulm, Ethilia (Saint of the sun), Crox Racer: Humans 80%, Dragonborn 10%, 5% Halflings, 5% resten. (Undead ukendt) Kultur: Solen rejser sig over bjergene i øst. Lovsangene om Ethilia bugter sig stille gennem landskabet. Solarn vågner. Arbejdsdagen starter. Markerne høstes og byens handel begynder. Solarions er et arbejdende folk. De mener intet kommer til den som venter. Alle tager del i det daglige arbejde. Fra børnene er 5 bliver de sat til at passe dyrene eller løbe små ærinder. De gamle passer de allermindste børn eller syr. Solarn har mange mindre byer og få store. Den største by er Ethilion, hovedstaden City of the Phoenix. Her hersker the rådet over folket. Et råd sammensat af vigtige poster i landet. Fra adelen til gamle generaler der varetager landets sikkerhed, mod den truende fare fra Zarroth. Solarions er et stolt og modigt folkefærd. Den evige trussel fra Zarroth har gjort dem stærke, de giver sjældent op og helmer ikke før de opgaver de er blevet pålagt er nået. Dette har selvfølgelig ført til utallige selvmords missioner ind i Zarroths rige. Historie: For mange tusinde år siden rejste der sig en magt i Solarn. Ingen ved hvordan det skete men en dag marcherede der en kolossal hær af udøde ind over landet. Landet der ikke havde været i krig længe blevet taget på sengen og mange byer blev lagt i ruiner. Folk blev spredt og landet struktur gik i opløsning. Alt var kaos. I mange år lå landet ødet hen. Rundt omkring var små byer hvor menneskerne forsøgte at overleve. I mange år var landets tilstand stillestående. Men så en dag skete der noget mærkeligt. I en lille landsby nær de gamle ruiner et gigantisk Ulm tempel, boede en lille pige ved navn Ethilia. Hun var en skønhed uden lige men hendes sind var en krigers. Som tiden gik, blev hun snart gifte klar men ingen mand i byen synes at falde i hendes smag selvom hendes far tiggede og bad hende om at gifte sig, gjorde hun intet der minde om det. En dag hvor et stort skænderi havde fundet sted i huset. Forlod hun huset i vrede. Hun viste ikke hvorfor men hun bevægede sig mod de gamle ruiner i høj fart, måske fordi ingen normalt begav sig derind. Legender fortalte om forfærdelige udøde som var blevet efterlagt for at ingen skulle få adgang til Ulms skatte. I landsbyen var der oprør, hvor var Ethilia? Med et brød himmelen i brand. Ud af de gamle ruiner steg en enorm flamme op og gennem flammen lette en Phoenix. På dens ryg sad Ethilia klædt en rustning af et ukendt metal den havde et rødgyldent skær. Først løb alle rundt i vild panik, men da det langsomt gik op for dem hvem der sad på det mægtige væsen. Da hun landede talte hun med en stemme der emmede af en magt langt større end nogen dødelig ville kunne opnå. Hun sagde tiden var inde til at Solarn skulle vende tilbage til sin storhed. Hvad der var sket inde i templet er der ingen der ved, Ethilia fortalte det aldrig, hun giftede sig heller aldrig. Alle mænd blev samlet og det første angreb mod Zoroth begyndte. Langsomt blev flere og flere byer befriet. I takt med det kom flere og flere soldater til rækkerne og hæren voksede sig stor. Zoroths hær af udøde svandt hurtigt og snart havde de indtaget hele landet tilbage. Men Zoroth var forsvundet. Hvorhen ved ingen. Nu var tiden kommet til at genopbygge landet. Zoroths udøde havde efterladt sig hele byer, dog var kun en overlevede Ethilias hær. Den blev kaldt The Ancient City, da ingen kendte til dens arkitektur eller opbringelse. Det skulle senere vise sig at blive en bastion mod Zoroth igen. Da landet var ved at nå sin gamle tilstand sagde Ethilia at hun ville rejse væk. Hun ville finde Zoroth. Hu n ville gøre en ende på ham en gang for alle. Ingen har set Ethilia eller Zoroth siden. I de senere år har de udøde rejst sig igen under en ny leder Zarroth (roth betyder Lich på Solanth (Solarns sprog)). The Ancient City er sidste stop før de udødes land. Men denne gang er de forbedret, De har forstærket deres forsvars værker mod Zarroths styrker og de venter blot på hans træk. Ethilion: Hjertet af Solarn opkaldt efter Ethilia. Her siddet rådet og konspirer om mere magt forsøger at få folket på deres side alt imens de forsøger at finde en løsning til Zarroth, et stigende problem nu da han har ligget stille i noget tid nu. Alle frygter hans næste træk. Byens centrum er det store Ulm tempel hvor Ethilia fik sin åbenbaring af Ulm. Der er vinder til næsten alle guder men de 3 største altre er Ulms i midten med Ethilias og Crox på hver sin side. Byen er landet handels centrum. Hvis der sker noget i Solarn sker det i Ethilion. Med dens omkring 800.000 indbyggere er det by med stort opland med marker, gårde og skove. Crowstrider: Solarns stolthed disse dyr har høj status i landet, ikke fordi de er sjældne i landet, men fordi de kun lever i Solarn. De ville aldrig blive brugt i arbejde. Kun krig er disse dyr blevet opdrættet til på deres hurtige og lette ben udgør de en dødelig spydspids mod alle modstandere. Sunmetal: Da Ethilia steg op af templet var hendes rustning af et metal ingen kendte til. Ulm havde velsignet hendes med en rustning af det metal han havde givet til folket i Solarn, sunmetal. Dette stærke metal er svært at bearbejde og kræver evner kun en solarnsk smed besidder. Metallet har et rødgyldent skær lidt ligesom rødguld. Det beskytter mod Necrotic energis.